Off to Hogwarts
by NazChick
Summary: Sequel to 10 Years Later! The Malfoy twins and their friends are all off to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to 10 Years Later! There will be a second chapter to this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"Mom! Have you seen my shoes!" shouted Aquila from her room<p>

"Which pair of shoes are you talking about?" Hermione Malfoy asked as she walked into her eldest daughter's room

"My light brown strap sandals with the heel." replied Aquila turning away from her closet to face her mother

"Last time I saw those was when Narcissa was playing dress up last week." Hermione replied with a small smile on her face

"Narcissa!" Aquila shouter as she stormed out of her room in search of her six year old sister, "Where are my shoes!"

Hermione started to laugh as she left Aquila's room and made her way to Scorpius's room.

"Honey, are you ready to go to the Potter's? We'll be leaving soon." Asked Hermione as she entered his room

"Yes Mom, Can I bring my broom? James said we might play a game of Quidditch." asked Scorpius as he put away the book he had been reading

"Sure Scorpius, go and get it and I'll shrink it and put it in my bag." replied Hermione

"Okay mom!" said Scorpius as he ran from his room to get his broom

Hermione headed back down the hall in search of the rest of her family. Today was the traditional end of the summer dinner at the Potter's house and this year it also served as the send off for James, Aquila, Scorpius, Aaron and Thatcher; they would all be leaving for Hogwarts the next day. Hermione was very glad that after the reunion seven years ago she had begun to spend more time with Ginny and Harry, by default this also meant Ron, and Luna and Blaise joined them on many activities as well. This meant that all their children saw each other a lot and got along fairly well, at first Thatcher didn't like the idea of sharing his cousin but he got over it and enjoyed hanging with the other kids, even though he found himself the source of many of the pranks done by the twins and James. As she entered the sitting room she was greeted by the sight of the rest of her children.

"But Aquila you said I could use then when playing last week." said Narcissa

"I know I did and now I need them back to wear today." responded Aquila

"No! You said I could play with them!" shouted Narcissa

"They're my shoes and you have to give them back, you aren't even playing with them right now!" shout Aquila

"Aquila why are you shouting at your sister?" asked Hermione as she entered the room

"Mommy! Aquila is being mean to me!" whined Narcissa as she ran to her mother

"Narcissa wouldn't give me my shoes back, I didn't mean to yell." Said Aquila, looking guilty

"Narcissa you need to give Aquila her shoes back, she needs to wear them today." Said Hermione to her youngest daughter

"But mommy! Aquila said I could play with them!"

"Yes she did, but that was last week and you should have given them back when you where playing, now go and give them back to your sister." Said Hermione as she shooed Narcissa out of the room to go and get the shoes, "And you will apologize to her for shouting at her when she gives you your shoes, understood."

"Yes mom." said Aquila as she left the room to make sure Narcissa did give her the shoes

"I'm glad you could handle that dear." said Hermione as she faced her husband who was sitting on the couch holding their youngest son

"You know how I am with clothing honey." replied Draco

"Oh yes, telling Narcissa to give Aquila's shoes back to her would definitely be a hard task." said Hermione as she picked up her son from Draco, "Don't you think Lucas."

Lucas giggled in his mother's arms, "Moma!"

"Are they already to go?" asked Draco

"I believe so, why don't you go and double check otherwise we'll be late."

"Sure thing dear."

Draco left the sitting room as Hermione played with Lucas. Lucas had been the surprise to the couple, but they would never tell him that. After they had Narcissa six years ago, Hermione was told that she might not be able to have any more children. The couple was upset by the news but that didn't keep them from trying. Just when they had given up Hermione had found out she was pregnant, this was a little more than three and a half years ago, and Lucas would be four in a few months.

"They're already Mione." said Draco as he entered the room again

"Alright then, let's go!" said Hermione as she left the sitting room with Draco; they would be flooing over to the Potter's, "Remember speak clearly you two." Hermione told Aquila and Scorpius who would be flooing alone as Draco had Narcissa and Hermione had Lucas

"Yes mom." They both said as they took a handful of floo power and left through the fireplace. Followed by Draco and Narcissa and finally Hermione and Lucas

The Potter's lived in Godrics Hallow and owned a very nice two story house with plenty of land surrounding it. Harry and Ginny had two more children besides James, Albus and Lily: Albus is 7 and Lily is 6. Ever since they started to spend more time with the Malfoy and Zabini families they had been doing end of the summer dinners, Ginny would prepare the food assisted by Hermione and Luna, and Lavender would also try to lend a hand, the other Weasley wives would all bring a dish. As Ginny was working in the kitchen the fireplace came to life and Scorpius walked out followed by Aquila.

"Hi Ginny!" said both twins as the rest of the Malfoy family came out of the fireplace

"It's about time you all got here! I was worried you'd forgotten." exclaimed Ginny

"Ginny we're hardly a five minutes late." said Hermione as she cleaned her children's' robes

"Oh, sorry I guess I'm just stressed, Luna isn't here yet and I'm stuck with Lavender and you know how she is in the kitchen."

"Is James in his room?" asked Scorpius

"Yes he is, why don't you go up and tell him that I want him to set the table outside, you two can help him."

"Sure thing Ginny." said Scorpius as both twins ran upstairs

"Harry's outside Draco and I believe Lily is with him, I'm not sure where Albus has gotten to."

"Then I will be outside and I'll take Narcissa with me, you two have fun cooking, let me know if you want me to take Lucas dear." said Draco as he left out the back door, Narcissa in tow

Hermione placed Lucas on the floor surrounding him with toys and as soon as he was entertained she joined Ginny at the stove.

"So what needs done?"

"Everything, well almost everything, I have the turkey in the oven and really I just need to make mashed potatoes and some other sides, Lavender had been helping me but she vanished a half hour ago and you know how Ron gets when you ask him where his wife is."

"Oh yes, I know."

I had become apparent to Luna, Hermione and Ginny that Lavender wasn't very talented in the kitchen. There were many occasions where Lavender burned something or served something raw but the three women still tried to include her when they got together, she just had the habit of vanishing from the kitchen. The first time this happened Ron had become very annoyed when Ginny kept asking him where Lavender had gone and he ended up yell that it wasn't his job to keep track of his wife. After that incident they decided not to ask Ron again and they just had to live with the fact that Lavender would come and go from the kitchen. It really was a wonder that Ron and the kids never starved although, it did explain why they would go over to Molly's house a lot for meals; apparently even Ron couldn't stand his wife's cooking. As they started on the other side dishes the fireplace came to life once again as the Zabini family came through.

"Hi Aunt Hermione, Ginny!" said Aaron who was the first to enter

"Hi Aaron." Both women responded "I believe the twins and James are outside, or they are at least supposed to be so if they're upstairs please tell them I say that." said Ginny as Aaron headed outside in search of his friends

"Thatcher isn't with them?" asked Luna as she placed her daughter Jade with Lucas (she was also three)

"I haven't seen any of Ron's kids since they got here, they're probably outside."

"Is Albus outside Ginny?"Asked Draco "Drake" Zabini, Blaise and Luna's middle child (he is 7)

"I'm not sure where he is Drake, why don't you check his room."

"Okay!" said Drake as he ran upstairs in search of his friend

"Blaise, Draco is outside with Harry and Ron." Said Hermione, as Luna prepared to help her and Ginny

Blaise headed outside as the women finished up the dishes that needed to be done. Soon the rest of the Weasley family arrived; Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur along with their three children Victorie, Dominique, and Louise, Charlie, Percy and Audrey along with their two children Molly and Lucy, and George and Angelina along with their twins Fred and Roxanne. Food began to pile up on the kitchen table and once everyone had arrived the wives moved the food out to the table that Harry, Ron and Draco had set up outside, Ginny was glad to see that James, Scorpius and Aquila did end up putting the plates and utensils on the table. The backyard was tastefully decorated with streamers and balloons and over the patio was a banner wishing James, Scorpius, Aquila, Aaron, and Thatcher good luck for their first year at Hogwarts. Hermione sat down with Lucas next to Draco who had Narcissa on his other side, she spotted the soon to be Hogwarts students all sitting together and noticed that Thatcher was with them now. Looking down the table she spotted Lavender sitting next to Ron with their five year old daughter, Violet, next to her. Once everyone took their seats the food was passed around and in no time conversations had started all over the table as people caught up with each other and ate.

"So what house do you think the twins will be in?" asked Blaise from across the table

"They will obviously be in Slytherin." Boasted Draco

"Right, because they obviously wouldn't have been affected by their Gryffindor mother." Said Hermione

"I don't know, I always felt that Aquila could be in Ravenclaw." said Luna

"I agree!" shouted Harry from down the table

"Oh, I don't know I think the three of them will be in the same house and we know James will be in Gryffindor so…" said Ginny

"No, I think Aquila inherited both her parents' brains, she'll definitely be in Ravenclaw while I do see James being in Gryffindor, I think Scorpius could be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor." Said Blaise

"No son of mine will be in Gryffindor!" declared Draco

"Don't be too sure of that." said Hermione "But I'm sure you'll find a way to make sure Lucas ends up in Slytherin."

"Well I'm sure my little Thatcher will be a Gryffindor." said Lavender

"Yup, that kid is a Weasley through and through." said Ron proudly

The rest of the parents simply gave each other looks that went unnoticed by Ron and Lavender.

"Yeah that kid is about as Weasley as badger, he's definitely going to be in Hufflepuff." Whispered Ginny causing the other parents to laugh

"Well I think Aaron will be in Ravenclaw, he may look like me but he acts more like Luna." Said Blaise

"Oh, I think you don't give him enough credit, he could pull off being in Slytherin." said Luna

"Whatever you say dear." Replied Blaise, slightly distracted by the fact Jade had decided that he should wear the food she was eating causing Draco to laugh at his friend's misfortune

As the meal was finished and the table cleared the fathers began to plan the Quidditch game for the kids to play. Anyone over the age of ten was allowed to play and that actually meant a majority of the Weasley children along with the Malfoy twins, James and Aaron; Thatcher didn't like playing Quidditch which bothered Ron to no end. They split into teams and soon the game had begun with the fathers as referees while the mothers sat down below watching and the younger children ran around playing.

The next morning, Draco found himself being rudely woken up.

"Mom! I can't find my copy of _Hogwarts A History_! Do you know where it is!" shouted Aquila as she barged into her parents room

"Aquila its eight in the morning." Mumbled Draco as he covered his head in the blanket while Hermione got up

"And we need to leave for the train station in two and half hours dad, so you should get up." Replied Aquila

"What have we told you about barging into our room Aquila." Said Hermione as she looked for her robe

"Oh, that only happened once and you already have four wonderful kids, why would you need any more." said Aquila with a cheeky smile

"You should still knock; I don't think your dad wants to go through that conversation again."

From under the blankets a mumbled agreement could be heard from Draco.

"Now let's go and look for your book and Draco get up and get Narcissa and Lucas ready." Said Hermione as she walked out of the room with Aquila, before shutting the door she flicked her wand at the bed, resulting in the blankets flying off, as the doors shut a yell of annoyance could be heard

Thankfully the book was found underneath Aquila's bed and she was able to finish packing. As Hermione walked into her eldest son's room, she had to quickly duck as a shoe was thrown across the room.

"Scorpius, what are you doing?" asked Hermione as she served the mess that was Scorpius's room

"I'm packing mom, isn't it obvious." Replied Scorpius as he tossed his books into his trunk

"Of course you are; how about you fold your clothes instead of throwing them in your trunk."

"But mom that would take even longer." Whined Scorpius

Deciding that she didn't want to listen to her son whine she flicked her wand and all of Scorpius's clothes were folded. "There now they are folded, now finish packing, and don't tell me that everything doesn't fit."

"Thanks mom! But it would have been even cooler if you had put everything in my trunk." Mumbled Scorpius as he went back to packing

Hermione just smiled as she left Scorpius's room and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Star." Hermione greeted the Malfoy's house elf as she entered the kitchen; Hermione put her apron on and began to assist Star in making breakfast. When Hermione and Draco married, Hermione had fist insisted that they have no house elves in the house. Eventually after many arguments and tears from Star they came to a compromise, Star still kept the house clean, but the children's rooms were the kids responsibility, and Hermione would join Star in cooking the meals, mainly breakfast; this made everyone happy. As breakfast was placed on the kitchen table (the dining room was only used when people were over) the twins appeared in the door way.

"You two wouldn't happen to know where your father and siblings are?" asked Hermione

"Well we did hear some giggling on our way down, but we saw nothing." said Scorpius

All of a sudden a brown haired blur came rushing into the kitchen and launched itself at Hermione.

"Mommy, daddy said that you needed to do my hair." Said Narcissa, who had Hermione's hair color but none of the curls that Aquila had, Narcissa's hair was poker straight

"Sure thing sweetie, why don't you two start eating, I'm sure your father will be down with Lucas shortly."

Hermione placed Narcissa on her chair and began to braid her hair, she smiled as she ran her fingers through her daughter's brown hair; Narcissa was her only child that had her hair color. The other three had Draco's hair although both Aquila and Lucas had her curls. As Hermione finished braiding Narcissa's hair and placed her breakfast in front of her youngest, a loud squeal could be heard from upstairs.

"Draco hurry up with Lucas breakfast is ready!" Hermione shouted upstairs

In response the sound of little feet could be heard going down the stairs and soon Lucas ran into the kitchen in nothing but his pull-up, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hi momma!" said Lucas as he hugged Hermione's leg

"Lucas why aren't you wearing any clothes?" asked Hermione as she tried to stop laughing

"Daddy wearing them."

"Daddy is wearing your clothes?"

"Yes!"

"Lucas!" shouted Draco as he entered the kitchen literally wearing Lucas's clothes, he had the Quidditch tee-shirt on as well as a pair of Lucas's pants, this caused the occupants of the kitchen to burst out laughing, even Star was snickering

"Um, Draco I think those would be better suited on Lucas." Said Hermione as she laughed at her husband's predicament

"I know that, someone thought it would be fun if he transfigured his clothes so they would fit me and swamped them for my clothes, it was pretty impressive magic actually except for the fact my clothes weren't adjusted for him, hence why he is not wearing any clothes."

"But why haven't you reversed it?"

"Because he ran away as soon as he did it! I was more focused on catching him."

"Whatever you say dear."

Hermione flicked her wand and Draco found his clothes back on and Lucas discovered that he was now wearing the clothes he had put on his father. Hermione picked up a now pouting Lucas and placed him in his chair in front of his breakfast, Hermione and Draco sat down and finally everyone was eating. As soon as they were done Scorpius and Aquila ran upstairs to get their now packed trunks while the rest of the family waited at the front door. Once they got their trunks to the door they went outside where the Ministry car was waiting for them to take them to the station, Draco placed the trunks in the trunk of the car and the twins carried their owls as they all climbed into the car; ready to leave.

It was 10:30am when the Malfoy's arrived at the station. Hermione found each twin a trolley and Draco loaded the trunks on to them as each twin placed their owl on the top of the trolley; once this was done the family set off into the station heading for the platform.

"We can just run into the wall, right mom?" asked Aquila

"Yes dear, just run into the wall."

Aquila ran in first followed right behind by Scorpius, Draco ran through with Narcissa while Hermione simply walked through with Lucas. Once on the platform Hermione looked for her family and spotted them near a group of red heads, she smiled to herself as she approached the group.

"James are you sure you have everything?" asked Ginny

"Ginny, he'll be fine stop worrying." Said Harry trying to comfort his wife as James rolled his eyes

"Now Thatcher I expect you to be in Gryffindor got it." Said Ron as he patted his son on the back

"Sure thing dad!" said Thatcher excitingly

"Any encouraging words for me dad?" asked Aaron slightly cheekily

"Don't get detention the first day, Does that count as encouraging?" said Blaise with a smile

"How about get into which ever house makes you happy." said Luna

"I like mom's better dad." said Aaron as he hugged both his parents

"Oh I'll miss you two so much!" said Hermione as she hugged both her children very tightly

"I'll miss you too mom." said Aquila as she hugged Narcissa and Lucas good bye

"Yeah, same here mom." said Scorpius as he hugged his dad

"Well you both know I want you to be in Slytherin." Said Draco with a smile

"Oh yes, we know dad." Said Scorpius as he hugged his younger siblings

"Just behave no matter what house you end up in, alight?" said Hermione

"Yes mom." said both twins together

The twins lugged their trunks and owls on to the train and took off to find a compartment with James, Aaron and Thatcher. Once they found one they all leaned out the window to wave good bye to their families. Soon the train began to move and before they knew it they had left the station. They all sat down and began games of exploding snap and talking, within a few hours they would be arriving at Hogwarts and would be sorted; it would definitely be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! I have no idea when I'll be able to get the next chapter up. However, reviews may help it come faster especially reviews that have House options for the characters! So please review and let me know where you see the kids ending up at Hogwarts! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter has all the kids' letters and their parents' reactions to them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thatcher's Letter:<strong>

Thatcher found himself sitting in his new dorm room, it certainly wasn't where he expected to be, but everyone was very friendly. He looked at the parchment in front of him before picking up his quill to write to his parents:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_The train ride was so much fun! We all sat together in a compartment and we were even joined by more first years! They were very nice; their names are Ryan Longbottom and Sarah Zacharias. I believe you went to school with their parents, they mentioned that. The school was so amazing to see when we came across the lake. I think something bumped the side of my boat, Aquila said that there is a Giant Squid in the lake; is that true? The sorting seemed to take forever although I was at the end of the list. Dad, I think you'll be pretty surprised when you find out where everyone ended up. My dorm room is awesome! The windows are enchanted and the rooms are really cozy feeling, everyone is very nice and friendly. Sarah ended up in my house too! I'll write to you soon!_

_Thatcher_

_P.S. I'm in Hufflepuff!_

The letter arrived to Ron and Lavender in the morning and Lavender reached it first.

"So how's Thatcher enjoying Gryffindor?" asked Ron, as he walked into the kitchen to find Lavender reading the letter

"Actually dear, he's not in Gryffindor." Said Lavender

"How can he not be in Gryffindor? He's a Weasley!"

"Ron, I don't think that is the only thing the hat considers when it sorts the Weasleys."

"Well it should be!"

"Where did Thatcher end up?" asked Violet as she skipped into the kitchen for breakfast

"Your Mum hasn't told me yet and you thought he'd be in Gryffindor too Lavender." Said Ron

"I know, but after reading his letter the hat's choice does make some sense."

"Did he end up in Slytherin?" asked Violet

"No son of mine would end up in Slytherin!"

"Don't worry, it's not Slytherin, here read the letter for yourself."

As Ron read the letter Lavender got out the cereal and milk for breakfast. Violet and Lavender began to eat as Ron reached the end of the letter.

"What!"

"What is it Daddy?" asked Violet

"My son is a Hufflepuff!"

"Now Ron please don't give him a hard time about this, it sounds like he is enjoying himself in his new House."

"Who ever heard about a Weasley in Hufflepuff?"

"Well there is one in it now and we are going to be supportive of this, got it."

"Yes Dear."

As breakfast finished Violet went skipping out of the room singing, "Thatcher's in Hufflepuff, Thatcher's in Hufflepuff." At the top of her voice, clearly knowing that it bothered her dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaron's Letter:<strong>

Aaron reclined on the green couch in front of the fireplace. He was in the middle of writing a letter home to his parents.

_Mum and Dad,_

_Well Dad, Mum was right. I'm more like you than you think, although the sorting hat did say that I am smart enough for Ravenclaw. Apparently my amazing cunningness is just so over powering. I'll make sure to avoid getting a detention right away, so don't worry about that. Wait until you find out where everyone else ended up!_

_Aaron_

Blaise finished reading the letter and smiled.

"Where'd Aaron end up?" asked Luna as she came into the room with Jade

"In Slytherin, although he never did confirm it. He just said that the hat though he had more cunning than brains even though it told him he would make a good Ravenclaw." answered Blaise

"See, I told you that his is like you."

"Did Aaron send a letter?" asked Drake as he walked into the kitchen, still in his pajamas

"Yes he did Drake, would you like to read it?" said Blaise as he handed the letter to Drake

"So did he say where the others ended up?" asked Luna as she placed cereal in front of Jade, not trusting her three year old daughter with anything else

"No he didn't mention where the others ended up; he did say that we would be surprised though." Said Blaise

"So Aaron is in Slytherin?" asked Drake

"Yes dear." Said Luna as she placed breakfast on the table for the rest of the family

"Cool! That's where I want to be!" exclaimed Drake

Blaise smiled at his youngest son before the conversation turned away from Hogwarts, he couldn't wait to talk to Draco to find out where the twins ended up.

* * *

><p><strong>James' Letter<strong>

James stared at the parchment intently. He wasn't quite sure what to say to his parents, all of them had decided that they would say where the others ended up so their parents would be surprised.

_Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is amazing! Everything is just like you described! Professor McGonagall is Headmistress, I think she looked slightly freaked out when I got sorted into Gryffindor. I think it might have something to do with my name maybe, who knows why though. Gryffindor is awesome though! Dad do you think you could send me the map? Please! I won't cause that much trouble with it I swear._

_James_

_P.S. I'm not telling you where the others ended up _

"Mum! Dad! James is in Gryffindor!" shouted Albus from the kitchen

"That's wonderful and I thought we've told you not to just open mail." said Ginny as she walked into the kitchen followed by Lily

"Of course he'd be in Gryffindor." Said Lily sitting at the table

"It was addressed to the whole family Mum, so it's ok that I opened it." Said Albus handing the letter to his Mum

Ginny read the letter and laughed, "Oh yes poor McGonagall."

"Why is McGonagall poor?" asked Harry as he walked into the kitchen

"Because we named our oldest after two of Hogwarts greatest pranksters." Replied Ginny, "Here, read the letter for yourself."

Harry read the letter as he sat down at the table, "Well at least he made Gryffindor, I don't know what James would do if he didn't."

"You're not going to send him the map, are you Harry?" asked Ginny as she made breakfast

"No don't worry, I told him that he couldn't have the map until third year and even then he needs to earn it, hopefully he remembers that." Said Harry

"Did he say where everyone else is?" asked Lily

"No, he didn't. I guess we will just have to wait until dinner this weekend." Said Ginny

* * *

><p><strong>Aquila's Letter<strong>

Aquila smiled as she sat on her new bed; it was certainly a surprise, although people did say she was very much like her mother. She pulled out parchment and began to write a letter to her parents.

_Mum and Dad,_

_Mum, Hogwarts is exactly as you described it! I've seen so many of the things that you and dad would talk about and the things mentioned in Hogwarts A History. The train ride was nice some other first years sat with us; I think they're friends with Thatcher now. I'm sorry to say dad but the sorting hat felt that I had enough brains to be in Ravenclaw although it did tell me that I was very cunning and would do well in Slytherin. Ravenclaw Tower is so beautiful! The ceiling in the common room is enchanted with stars and there are bookcases with tons of books that we are allowed to read! Don't worry though I promised James and Scorpius that we would still all hang out (Aaron to and Thatcher if he wants to). I'll be sure to write to you again soon! Tell everyone I say Hi!_

_Aquila_

Hermione finished reading her daughter's letter; _Well I'm glad she's inherited my brains_ thought Hermione.

"Is that the mail?" asked Draco as he entered the kitchen

"Yes, I've just finished reading Aquila's letter; I haven't opened Scorpius' yet." Said Hermione handing both the open and unopened letters to Draco

Hermione went upstairs to make sure Narcisssa and Lucas were awake and getting ready as Draco opened Scorpius' letter.

_Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is so awesome! James and I are already planning pranks to do (hopefully Aquila helps too). James said that he would try to get the map from Harry, this year is going to be so much fun! Don't worry Mum I won't forget to go to my classes or do homework, I'm sure Aquila will make sure I stay up of stuff since I'll probably be asking her for help. Oh, Dad don't be too upset but I didn't get into Slytherin, I guess I just wasn't cunning enough, but I will still do you proud from Gryffindor! Tell everyone I say hi!_

_Scorpius_

Draco just stared at the letter, his oldest son wasn't in Slytherin, _Maybe Aquila is _thought Draco. He quickly read Aquila's letter and was disappointed that she wasn't in Slytherin either, although Draco could tell that she was excited about being in Ravenclaw; _She is her mother's daughter, always reading _thought Draco.

"Daddy! Daddy!" shouted Lucas as he ran into the kitchen

"You'll be in Slytherin, right buddy." Said Draco as he picked Lucas up and set him on his lap

"Why?" asked the innocent little three year old

"Because that's where Daddy was when he went to school." Answered Draco

"Okay Daddy." Said Lucas as he tried to grab his father's tie from his neck

As Draco attempted to rescue his tie Narcissa walked into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Narcissa as she watched the struggle for the tie

"I don't know ask your mother." Said Draco

"Mommy! What's for breakfast!" shouted Narcissa

"We're having pancakes." Said Hermione as she reentered the kitchen and pulled the pancakes out of the oven and placed them on the table

Draco finally won the battle for his tie and Lucas was placed in his chair as the family began to eat.

"So where did Scorpius end up Draco?" asked Hermione

"Not in Slytherin." Answered Draco

"Please tell me that he isn't in Hufflepuff."

"Oh, goodness no, he's simply taken after you more than me."

"He's in Gryffindor!"

"Yes."

"Oh, Draco you had to know neither of them would be in Slytherin."

"Well with all the pranks he's gotten away with I felt that he is very cunning, Aquila too."

"Daddy, I'll be in Slytherin." Said Narcissa

"Okay honey and Lucas said he would be too. At least two Malfoy's will be in Slytherin eventually."

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him, sometimes he could be so childish. "I wonder where the others ended up."

"I guess will find out at dinner this weekend. I need to get to work." Said Draco as he stood up and kissed his family good bye, before leaving through the fireplace

Hermione cleaned up breakfast as Narcissa left to get ready for Wizarding Elementary School. As Hermione lifted Lucas down from his chair she noticed something amiss with her youngest.

"Lucas is that Daddy's tie?" asked Hermione

"Yes." Replied Lucas with a big grin on his face

"Lucas you shouldn't take other people's clothes, got it?"

"Yes Mommy." Replied Lucas with a smirk as he ran from the room

Hermione just smiled after her son, _Draco may get his wish of having at least one son in Slytherin _she thought.

* * *

><p>That weekend the four families got together at the Malfoys' for Saturday night dinner. Star was finishing up the meal in the kitchen as Hermione rushed around making sure everything else was ready.<p>

"Are they here yet?" asked Draco walking into the dinning room where Hermione was setting the table

"Not, not yet although they should be here any minute."

As she said this the sound of the floo activated in the living room could be heard.

"Hello!" came the voice of Harry from the living room. Draco left his wife to finish her task and went into the living room to greet the Potters.

"Where's Narcissa?" asked Lily as Draco walked into the room

"Why hello to you too Miss Lily. Narcissa is up in her room and Albus, Drake isn't here yet so you're on your own." Said Draco as Lily ran upstairs and Albus slowly followed behind her

"Where is Hermione?" asked Ginny

"Last time I saw her she was in the dining room." Said Draco as Ginny walked out of the room in search of Hermione

This left Harry and Draco alone in the room, but the both left and headed to Draco's study to have a drink. While sharing a drink the two men discussed how work was going, they both worked in the Auror Department at the Ministry. About five minutes later they were joined by Blaise and then shortly later by Ron. As the men talked they were soon interrupted by Ginny.

"Dinner is ready guys." Said Ginny from the doorway

The men finished their drinks before heading down stairs to the dining hall, where they found everyone else already sitting at the table. Draco sat down at the head of the table which signaled to Star to bring out the food, which appeared on the table. Everyone dug into the meal and it was a few minutes before a conversation was started.

"So is James all settled in?" Hermione asked Ginny

"Oh yes and he's already driving McGonagall nuts. He's in Gryffindor too!" said Ginny

"He is? I'm glad Scorpius isn't alone then. Poor McGonagall with the two of them in the same house." Said Hermione

"Your son is in Gryffindor Malfoy?" asked Ron

"Yes Weasel, he is." Said Malfoy

"Ha ha! I wish I had been there for that sorting. Is Aquila in Gryffindor too or did she make Slytherin?" said Ron

"Actually Ron, she is in Ravenclaw." Said Hermione

"Good for her!" said Luna

"Where did Aaron get placed?" asked Lavender

"He's in Slytherin, apparently he is more like me than I thought." Said Blaise

"At least one of kids is in Slytherin so far." Said Draco "Narcissa and Lucas told me that they would be in Slytherin when they went to school."

"You're that worried Malfoy?" said Ron

"Oh please Ron, Violet could be in Slytherin if she wants, she is very cunning." Said Ginny

"No child of mine will be in Slytherin!" said Ron "Right Violet?"

"Whatever you say dad." Said Violet with a smirk from down the table before she turned back to whispering with Narcissa

"Well Ron, since you seem to have a view on where the rest of our kids ended up, why don't you tell us where Thatcher ended up." Said Hermione

"You know I'm not sure if we've gotten a letter from him yet." Said Ron, rubbing the back of his head, the tips of his ears starting to get red in embarrassment

"Sure we did daddy! Don't you remember? You were very upset with it." said Violet from down the table

"Violet.." started Ron but he was interrupted

"What do you mean your dad was upset?" asked Ginny

"Because Aunt Ginny, Thatcher is in Hufflepuff not Gryffindor. So, daddy was upset." Explained Violet, Ron's ears turned even more red as his daughter talked

"Your son is a Puff!" said Draco, amusement very evident in his voice

"Be quiet Malfoy." Grumbled Ron

"Oh no I think that I will savor the moment that Thatcher is the first Weasley not to be in Gryffindor and to add to the fact he is in Hufflepuff." Said Draco with a smug look on his face

"We have always thought that he would be in Hufflepuff." Said Luna

"Really?" said Lavender

"Oh yes, we've been saying it for ages." Said Hermione, Ginny nodding in agreement

"I'm glad you all had faith in my son!" exclaimed Ron

"Oh but we did have faith in him, we had faith that he would end up in Hufflepuff." Said Luna

The conversation soon turned away from the children's house placement but it was something that no one would let Ron live down.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am thinking of adding one more chapter when the oldest all graduate from Hogwarts but i'm not sure yet. Please Review and tell me what you think or if you like it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not going to bore you with the story behind why it took so long to get this chapter up. Enjoy the chapter! It will be the finale chapter for this story!**

**Disclaimer: anything that belongs to JK Rowling is her's, anything else is mine**

* * *

><p><strong>6 Years Later: Graduation<strong>

The Hogwarts grounds were full of excitement, today was graduation for the 7th year students. Family members were arriving and beginning to take their seats on a section of the front lawn in front of a stage, a section of seats in the front was roped off for the students. In the castle the students were running around getting ready.

"Scorpius have you seen my tie?" asked James as he tossed the contents of his trunk on to the floor

"No and how on earth do you expect to find it that way." Said Scorpius from his bed

"I don't know but it has to be somewhere." Exclaimed James

"You mean like wrapped around your bed post." Said Lily from the doorway

"Lily! What are you doing up here!" said James as he untied his tie from the bed post

"Aquila wanted me to make sure that you guys were ready since you need to meet in the Entrance Hall soon." Explained Lily

"We're coming, we're coming." Said James as both him and Scorpius left the room behind Lily

During their first year James and Scorpius made it a point of bring Aquila and Aaron up to the Gryffindor Common Room (sometimes Thatcher would join them). This resulted in any Gryffindor letting them in as the years went by so it became very common to see then in the Tower, even more so now that James and Aquila have been dating for two years now. Entering the common room the boys were greeted by Aquila and Aaron.

"Where is everybody else?" asked Scorpius

"Narcissa, Lucas, Albus, Violet, Drake and Jade are all down with our parents. You should probably head down too Lily. Thatcher is going down with his friends from Hufflepuff." Explained Aquila

"Got ya! Let's go get this over with." Said James placing his arms around Scorpius' and Aquila's shoulders while grabbing part of Aaron's robs with his hand, steering the group towards the portal, Lily following behind

* * *

><p>As the group reached the Entrance Hall, Lily waved good bye and headed outside to find her family. Scorpius and James made their way over to the group of 7th year Gryffindors while both Aaron and Aquila did the same for their own houses. Soon the students were led out of the castle and to their seats. As they walked down the aisles of chairs parents were waving from every direction.<p>

"Draco, Draco do you see them." Said Hermione anxiously as she looked around for the twins

"There they are!" shouted Narcissa who started to jump up and down waving at them

"Will you calm down, people are staring at us." Grumbled Lucas

"Oh stop being so over dramatic." Scolded Narcissa

"Actually Lucas is right. Why don't we sit down, the twins have seen us by now." Said Draco pleadingly

"Oh fine you two, we'll sit down." Said Hermione as she rolled her eyes at her husband and son

The family sat down and ignored the laughter coming from Harry and Ginny who where next to them.

"So does Aquila have her speech ready?" Ginny asked Hermione

"I believe she does, last I heard she was very nervous about it but I think James got her to calm down." Said Hermione

"I'm sure it will be a great speech, maybe she's out done your speech." Said Ginny

"I can only imagine, she has managed to break a few of my records. Maybe that has been our children's' goals when in school. Didn't James break the chaser record?"

"Yes he did, over 500 goals in a season. I was very proud of him although Harry still wishes that he was a seeker."

"Yes well Draco practically did back flips when Lucas made the Slytherin team as a seeker, I never did tell Scorpius though. I didn't want him to be to upset that his dad didn't do back flips over him getting the seeker position on the Gryffindor team."

"Haha, I would have loved seeing Draco doing a back flip, just imagine he probably wouldn't land right but would be too proud to ask for help."

"He'd probably just ask Star to get him a potion and act like nothing happened."

"If you two are done talking about me they are about to start." Said Draco

"Sorry." Mumbled both Ginny and Hermione with grins on their faces

As the ceremony started the students were called up based on their houses: Gryffindor was called first, followed by Hufflepuff, than Slytherin and finally Ravenclaw. When Scorpius was called the Malfoy's, Potter's, Weasley's and Zabini's cheered the loudest and Hermione snapped picture after picture. When James went up the same thing happened although Lucas shrink down in his seat out of embarrassment, looking at his son Draco had to agree, his wife's friends were a little too excited.

"Lucas, a Malfoy wouldn't let other people embarrass him, now sit up." Whispered Draco directly in his son's ear

"But dad, people are staring at us, some of them are my class mates." Whispered Lucas back

"I know, but you don't see me trying to blend in with the ground now do you."

"No dad." Mumbled Lucas as he sat up as straight as he father was

Draco smiled at his son; he was so much like Draco was as a child minus all the prejudices.

When Thatcher was called up Ron and Lavender actually stood up to cheer while the rest of their group just sat and clapped. Draco could see Violet sliding down in her chair and he smirked, Violet was definitely different from the rest of her family. Aaron was the first to be called up from Slytherin, this time the groups clapping was more controlled although Blaise did whistle. Once all the Slytherin's had been called it was finally time for the Ravenclaws. Draco could see Aquila fidgeting in her seat, she had always been the most impatient out of his children and he knew she was also nervous about her speech. Soon she was called and once again the group cheered loudly and this time Lucas didn't try to blend in with the ground. Once the last person had been called up Headmistress McGonagall called the Head Boy and Head Girl forward, a boy from Hufflepuff walked up on stage and Aquila followed after him. The Head Boy gave his speech first; it was nice short and sweet, the kind of thing a Hufflepuff would do. Aquila went up next and took a deep breath before talking, she was definitely nervous.

"Hello Everyone, I have so much that I wanted to say that when I wrote it all down I realized that it would probably take all day, so I shortened it up, don't worry. Many times I have been compared to my mother, which isn't a bad thing at all, but I always wanted to stick out a bit. No Malfoy had been in any other house but Slytherin for centuries so step one was complete. I probably would have gone insane studying if it hadn't been for my brother, boyfriend and friends. Being up here was a goal and I've done it. I've been asked many times what I'm going to do after school, I have three options but I won't bore you with them. What I have realized is that our class is going to change everything. In my year alone we made changes with just our sorting's, house rivalries have almost vanished, and we've had some of the top grades and quidditch player this school has seen in a while. Although many of us are not fully sure what we're doing next, I know we will change the world someway. Thank you.

Aquila and the Head Boy walked off stage to a loud round of applause; everyone was standing and cheering for them (even Lucas). As a last act the students all tossed their hats up into the air and the next thing anybody knew a large set of fireworks went of above them spelling out, We're Done! Harry cracked up laughing while Draco shook his head smirking, Ginny and Hermione looked like they wanted to yell at James and Scorpius but they were too happy to care this time. The students filed out of the chairs and began looking for their parents. The Weasley's, Potter's, Malfoy's and Zabini's made their way towards the lake so it would be easier for their children to find them. Soon enough the five Hogwarts graduates were making their way towards their families.

"I'm so proud of you two!" exclaimed Hermione with tears in her eyes as she hugged the twins very tightly

"Thanks mom." Said Scorpius, "Yeah mom thanks." Said Aquila

"Hermione, I think you can let go of them now so that they can breathe." Said Draco noticing the tight hold Hermione had on the twins

"What? Oh, sorry dears." Said Hermione as she realized Scorpius and Aquila who both took a deep breath

"Its okay mom." Said Aquila

"Good job." Said Draco as he hugged both twin separately

"Did you like the fireworks dad?" James asked Harry with a big grin

"Yes, they were a nice touch." Said Harry with a smile on his face

"Aquila helped us time it so they went off when we throw our hats up." Explained Scorpius

"Yeah, she said that she would kill us if we did something during the actual ceremony." Said James

"I think your moms would kill you guys too." Said Harry trying not to laugh at the look on Hermione and Ginny's faces, they couldn't believe that the boys wanted to do something during the ceremony; Draco just shook his head and glanced over at the rest of the kids

The kids who were still in Hogwarts had formed a circle and were all talking. While they were not all in the same house, they all remained close friends. Lucas, Draco "Drake", Narcissa and Violet were all in Slytherin, while Jade was in Ravenclaw and Albus and Lily were in Gryffindor. Who knew what they were talking about but they kept glancing over at their siblings who had just graduated. Draco knew that this probably wouldn't lead to anything good.

"So where are we having the party again?" asked Thatcher after the parents had congratulated everyone

"At Malfoy Manor but your Grandmother is cooking most of the food." Answered Ginny

"Yes, it took three hours to get Star to accept the fact she wasn't going to be cooking the whole meal." Said Draco

"Oh, she calmed down eventually." Said Hermione

"Yes, when we told her that she could decorate which I think is harder since all four house colors have to be there." Said Draco

"I thought Gran was decorating," said Narcissa as the rest of the kids joined them

"She got everything and is instructing Star on where to put it I believe." Said Hermione

"That makes sense then." Said Narcissa

"I'm glad you agree, now are you all packed or do we have to stand around and wait for you?" asked Draco

"We're going to take the train back dad." Said Aquila

"Yeah, we'll meet you at King's Cross." Said Scorpius

"Alright then, we'll see you there." Said Draco

"You lot better get going then, the train should be leaving soon." Said Ginny

"It leaves in like an hour mom, we'll be fine." Said James

"I know how long it takes you to pack, you'll need the whole hour." Said Ginny

"Don't worry Ginny I'll make sure he doesn't miss the train." Said Aquila with a smile

"Yeah don't worry mom." Said James as he put his pulled Aquila towards him and gave her a quick kiss

"Hey! Not here you two!" exclaimed Draco

"Oh Draco let them be." Said Hermione shaking her head at her husband, "Well see you all later, let's go and see if your mom needs any help Draco."

"Fine." Muttered Draco while he gave James a death glare while hugging Aquila good bye, he still didn't like that his little girl was dating

After the parents left, all the kids headed back up to the castle to finish packing.

* * *

><p>That night Malfoy Manor was packed full of Weasley's and anyone else invited to the graduation part, as they were all friends it made more sense just to throw one party for the five of them. Draco was beginning to become curious of what the younger kids were doing though. So far all night they had all been together and whispering, if it was one thing Draco learned early on it was never a good thing when the kids got together and started to whisper.<p>

"Draco I really think you're worrying too much." Said Hermione when Draco explained his fear

"Hermione, remember after our ten year reunion when the twins and James put something in our food that changed our hair green? They had been grouped together and whispering before that!" exclaimed Draco

"I really think you're worrying over nothing." Said Hermione

"We'll see who has the last laugh." Said Draco as he walked off determined to figure out what the kids were going to do, Hermione just rolled her eyes

Soon it was time for the cake that Mrs. Weasley had spent more of the day preparing. It was brought out and placed on the table; each section was for a different Hogwarts house with the names for the graduate of each house. The cake was cut up and passed out to everyone.

"Aren't you going to eat your cake?" Harry asked Draco

"No, I'm sure one of our children did something to it." Said Draco

"Wow and I thought Hermione was just joking about you being paranoid." Said Harry

"I am not paranoid! I just know not to underestimate the kids." Said Draco

"What ever you say Draco, Say has James come to talk to you recently?" asked Harry

"James? No he hasn't. Why?" asked Draco curious now

"No reason, don't tell him I said anything." Said Harry avoiding making eye contact with Draco

"You're the one who brought it up Potter." Said Draco annoyed

"I know that Malfoy but just don't tell him that! James will come to you on his own." Said Harry

"Well fine then." Said Draco

As the festivities were dying down Hermione appeared at Draco's side

"See honey, nothing happened." Said Hermione

"Yeah, Yeah." Said Draco as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, "Did Ginny mention anything to you about James talking to me?"

"No she didn't, why?"

"Well Harry did but then he dropped the subject."

"Oh, maybe Harry didn't want James to find out that you knew what he is planning on asking you before he actually gets around to doing it."

"Right, and you have no idea what that might be?"

"I think I might but I'm not sure." Hermione answered as she watched James with Aquila sitting on his lap watch the fireworks going off above the Manor

"And what would your idea be?" asked Draco not noticing the moment his daughter and James were having

"Oh nothing, you'd probably freak out about it." Said Hermione

"Freak out? Why would I freak out?"

"Because Aquila will always be your little princess."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Draco, sometimes I think you are a little dense."

"I love you too."

"Oh, shush."

Draco laughed as he pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss, not noticing James doing the exact same thing to Aquila

* * *

><p>The next week Draco found himself in his study going some paper work when there was a knock on his door.<p>

"Come in." called Draco without looking up

The door opened and the person walked in and stood in front of Draco's desk

"Um...Mr. Malfoy…I have something I'd like to ask you." Said James

Draco looked up from his paper at James, no one had told him what James needed to ask him and it was really starting to annoy him.

"Yes James and you know you can call me Draco, you have been doing it for your entire life." Said Draco

"Right…I know that." Said James trying not to lose eye contact with Draco

Draco eyed James while he sat back in his chair a bit, still upright, and placed his forearms on the table, clasping his hands together

"What is it you need James." Said Draco coolly, realizing just how nervous James had become

"I…I want to ask you for Aquila's hand in marriage." Said James quickly

"Marriage?" said Draco with a raised eyebrow

"Yes sir." Said James with a gulp

"You want to marriage my seventeen year daughter who you've only been dating for two years?"

"Yes sir, we have known each other much longer than two years." Said James determinedly

"I'm well aware that you've know my daughter for more than two years James."

"Right." Said James still not backing down

Draco stood up from his chair and was impressed that James stood his ground, had it been Harry he probably would have run off by now or just given up

"Have you picked out a ring yet?" asked Draco as he walked out from behind his desk towards James

"Yes." Said James as he pulled the ring bow out of his pocket and opened it, inside sat a beautiful silver band ring with a sapphire stone in the middle, it was elegant yet simple something Draco knew Aquila would definitely love

"That is a very beautiful ring; you think that she'll like it?"

"Yes sir, she's always said that she likes simple jewelry and since she's been in Ravenclaw she has started to wear more sapphires."

Draco was impressed, it had taken him a few years to figure out exactly what type of jewelry Hermione would love and James had already figured it out

"And just where were you planning on proposing?"

"Um…in the gardens here sir, it's always been her favorite place."

"Especially over near the oak tree." Said Draco as he headed towards the door

"Um…" stuttered James not quite sure as to why Draco was leaving the room

"Well aren't you coming? She's outside with Hermione right now or have you backed out." Said Draco raising his eyebrow

"I haven't backed out!" shouted James coming to his senses about what Draco had been talking about

The two headed downstairs and outside to where Hermione and Aquila were sitting, as they approached both women looked at them, Hermione staring intently at Draco looking for any clue as to what was going on

"Hermione I need your help with something in the house." Said Draco hoping that she wouldn't question him

"Really?" said Hermione not believing her husband

"Yes, its urgent." Said Draco desperately

Catching her husband's tone Hermione stood up and followed him into the house leaving James and Aquila outside

"What was that about Draco?" said Hermione as she rounded on her husband the instant the entered the house

"You'll see if you be quiet and watch them out the window." Said Draco walking over to the window which had a clear view of the oak tree, hopefully James had picked up on the hint

Hermione was still confused by Draco's actions but followed him nun the less, watching as James led Aquila over to the oak tree. As she watched James got down on one knee and held out a box to Aquila, Hermione gasped and smacked Draco on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for." Said Draco glaring at his wife as Aquila squealed in delight and kissed James

"For not telling me that he was going to proposing to her today." Exclaimed Hermione

"I just found out like ten minutes ago when he came to ask me!" said Draco defending himself from his wife's anger, "It's not like I could tell you when I went outside to get you!"

"Fine, oh look here they come!"

James and Aquila were heading back to the house, both with giant smiles on their faces

"Mom look!" shouted Aquila as the entered the house and she ran over to her mother to show her the ring "Isn't it beautiful!"

"I'm glad you figured it all out James." Said Draco clapping his hand on James' shoulder smiling, knowing how much he had freaked him out earlier

"Dad did you know he was going to ask me?" said Aquila

"He just came to me an hour ago to ask." Said Draco defending himself

"I'm glad you said yes daddy." Aquila whispered into Draco's ear as she hugged him

"Of course I would princess." Draco whispered back

"We're going to go and let everyone else know." Said James

"We'll be back for dinner!" said Aquila as the couple headed into the fire place and flooed off

"Can you believe it Draco, are little baby is all grown up." Said Hermione with tears in her eyes

"Don't worry, you still have three more." Said Draco putting his arm around her shoulder

"Three?"

"Yes three, we both know that Scorpius isn't going anywhere any time soon." Said Draco laughing as Hermione joined in laughing with him knowing that he was probably right

* * *

><p>A few weeks after the engagement Aquila moved into James' apartment a few blocks from St. Mungos where Aquila was working in hopes of becoming a Healer while James worked at the Ministry. As Draco predicted Scorpius was still living at home but he was training to become an auror. The wedding took place the following spring on the lawn of Malfoy Manor with the reception taking place closer to the gardens.<p>

"I think everything turned out great." Said Hermione sitting next to Draco as they watched Aquila and James dancing

"Of course everything turned out great." Said Draco

"Oh yes I almost forgot no price is too much for your little princess, It's a good thing we only had two daughters." Said Hermione with a smile

Draco ignored her comment as he watched the new couple finish their first dance and quickly stood up for the father daughter dance

"Thank you for all of this daddy." Said Aquila as they moved around the dance floor

"Anything for you baby, just remember if he does anything wrong I still remember everything that Grandpa Lucius taught me." Said Draco with a smirk

"Oh trust me dad he knows." Said Aquila with a small smile

The dance ended and soon the rest of the wedding guests came out on the dance floor. Draco made his way back over to Hermione and whisked her on to the dance floor.

"You haven't threatened James have you?" asked Hermione as they danced

"Not recently." Said Draco

"Well he looks nervous."

"Hermione, I would find it slightly unnerving if I knew your father as long as James as known me when thinking about what they are going to do tonight."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Lets just say that Potter let slip to me where James is taking Aquila on their honeymoon and James found out."

"And where are they going?"

"The same place we went." Smirked Draco

"Oh my, no wonder he's nervous, we couldn't keep our hands off each other when we were there."

"That's right; I say we have our first grandchild in say eight or nine months."

"Draco I really don't want to think about what my daughter is going to be doing tonight."

"I'll just have to distract you later then."

"Oh really?"

"Why yes Mrs. Malfoy."

"I'll definitely like that."

"Um if you to are done talking about your sex lives they're about to cut the cake." Said Scorpius awkwardly as he came up behind his parents

"Oh don't act like you don't know what we do in our bed room, you have two siblings and both you and your sister had horrible timing one morning." Said Hermione

"Which we both deeply regret and have blocked out of our minds thank you very much." Said Scorpius before leaving in search of cake

After the cake was cut Aquila threw the bouquet, which was caught by Violet much to Ron's horror.

"Well Weasley, when can we expect the wedding" said Draco patting Ron on the shoulder as Harry laughed next to him

"Never, I'm never letting her get married." Said Ron

"Right Ron, well see how that turns out in the future." Said Harry who had stopped laughing

Before long the wedding guest started to leave and so did James and Aquila after they said good bye to everyone.

"Draco, I feel old." Said Hermione that night as they got ready for bed

"Old?"

"Yes, my baby girl is married."

"Hermione we still have three other kids, you are not allowed to feel old till Lucas marries."

"Really?"

"Yes and we don't need to worry about any bothersome children, I locked the door." Said Draco as his began to kiss Hermione, giving her the distraction he had promised earlier

* * *

><p>Over the years the house got quieter and quieter. Scorpius eventually moved out and got his own place, Hermione was ecstatic when he got a girlfriend who didn't mind him being an auror. Draco was right and nine months after James and Aquila's wedding the new couple welcomed their son, Charles Potter into the world. When Charles was four they had a daughter that they named Hermione. Both Hermione and Draco loved watching their grandchildren. Hermione never thought she would see the day that Draco became a true softy but both Charles and Hermione could get anything they wanted from him. Narcissa ended up traveling Europe after her graduation and settled down in Italy where she has been dating her current boyfriend for five years, she's been hoping that he would purpose soon. Lucas took over the post of Potions professor at Hogwarts and Draco swears that he reminds him of Snape at times.<p>

As more time went by Scorpius and his girlfriend, Alice, got married and had three children, two boys, Tom and William and a girl, Elizabeth. James and Aquila had a set of identical male twins a few years after having Hermione that they named Fred and George. While James' family found this to be a touching gesture no one felt sorry for them when the twins caused trouble and Hermione was very upset that her parents didn't want to try and have another daughter. Narcissa and her boyfriend, Antonio, married and they have two girls Isabella and Sophia. Lucas still works at Hogwarts and much to his mother's annoyance has yet to have a consistent girlfriend.

Draco and Hermione still lived in Malfoy Manor and saw their friends regularly. While neither worked anymore they enjoyed traveling and watching their grandchildren, Hermione had even taken up writing books.

"Granny?" came a timid voice from the door to the library

Hermione turned around from her desk to see who it was, her hair had thinned out and grayed over time but her face didn't show much sign of age

"Yes Sophia?" said Hermione to her youngest granddaughter

"Hermione said that when I go to Hogwarts I'm going to be in Hufflepuff." Said Sophia sounding truly worried as she made her way over to her Grandmother

"Now why would she say that." Said Hermione as she picked up Sophia and placed her on her lap

"I don't know."

"Let me tell you a secret, you know your Uncle James' cousin Thatcher."

"Yeah! He's the one who works with the dragons!" said Sophia excited, she loved dragons

"Well he was in Hufflepuff."

"Really?"

"Yes he was."

"Did Uncle James make fun of him?"

"Well no, but Grandpa Malfoy did just a little bit."

"Why would Grandpa do that?"

"Because Thatcher's dad wanted him in Gryffindor."

"Isn't that where you were Granny?"

"Yes it was."

"Then that's where I want to be!"

"You'll end up where the sorting hat puts you sweetie."

"I'll tell it to put me in Gryffindor, does that work?"

"Sometimes."

"Good! I'm going to go and tell Hermione. Bye Granny!"

Sophia hopped of Hermione's lap and went in search of her cousin, almost running into Draco on her way out.

"Where is she going?" Draco asked Hermione as he sat down next to her

"To tell Mione that she'll be in Gryffindor not Hufflepuff when she goes to Hogwarts."

"Well of course she'll be in Gryffindor, she's your granddaughter."

"And she is also yours."

"That she is, how's the book coming?"

"It's almost done!"

"And have you thought of a title yet?"

"Of course I have!

"What is it then?"

"The Lion and the Snake."

"Sounds perfect."

"Um…Draco why is your hair green?"

"What! I told you Hermione, nothing good ever comes when our children or grandchildren get together and whisper!" exclaimed Draco as laughter was heard outside the door

"Whatever you say dear." Said Hermione joining in the laughter, one thing was sure while many things changed over the years many thing also stayed the same.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! There may be more DracoHermione stories in the future but right now I'm working on finishing my other story that I am working on. Thanks again and leave a review on the way out!**


End file.
